That Rainbow
by Midnight Ghost
Summary: Drabbles, Part 7: Vio remembers once again why he wishes to be an only child. Continuation of Brown
1. Purple

**That Rainbow**

**Title: **Purple

**Author: **Serial

**Rating: **K/K+ for Blue's potty mouth

**Characters: **Blue Link, Red Link, Vio (Link?), Green Link

**Pairings: **BluexRed, implied VioxBlue

**Summary: **Red never knew how close he was to the truth with Blue.

**AN:** Drabbles the heck. A mix of colors and shiz, part 1.

**WARNING:** This will include boys' love or mentions of boys' love. If you don't like, **don't read**. I don't want nasty comments/reviews.

-o-

"Aw, thank you, Prince Blue, for saving me! It's like, you love me or something!" Red hugs Blue, a newly defeated boss falling to the ground.

"You wouldn't need goddamn saving if you could stop getting tricked by the stupid monsters Red!" Blue roars, shaking Red off.

"Whoa, Blue, don't get your tunic in a bunch," Vio says as he grabs the force gems littering the floor.

"What's your problem, dude?" Green rolls his eyes as he pats Red's back.

"Nothing!"

Blue humphs and walks out, the rest sighing and following after the irritated Link.

"_Stupid Red. Stupid boss. Stupid dungeon."_ Blue kicks pebbles and possible Picori out of his way.

"Hey." Blue turns, angry expression on face.

"What?" He snaps at Green, who isn't looking as peachy himself.

"You need to chill. Seriously. I know you're the hot-headed part of Link, but this is over-kill," Green frowns, putting a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"And?" Blue walks a little faster, shaking off Green's hand.

"I made an appointment with Zelda's therapist for you," Green continues walking even though Blue is starting to cough sporadically, red in the face.

"W-What?" Blue yells, his voice reaching an octave most pubescent boys can't reach.

"You are to go every Tuesday at three. No excuses!" Green walks ahead, noticing Zelda waving in the distance.

"ARGH!" Blue screams in response, hat and arms in the air.

"Are you ok, Midnight Blue?" Red passes by, a comical half-worried half-laughing look on his face. Blue's fingers twitch, aching to curl around his neck.

"Wanna talk?" Vio asks, a faint trace of a smirk on his face.

"...No." Blue sniffs, looking at the ground.

"Come on." Vio tugs him along.

...

"I don't wanna do this!" Blue lies on a long lounge chair, staring at the ceiling. Vio sits next to him, reading glasses and clipboard in hand.

"I told Green, and he says it's either this or Mr. Folit." Blue shudders, remembering the last time he was forced to spill his guts out to him.

"What was that thing you need, Vio?" He looks up at him, desperation and fear in his eyes.

"You like Red." Vio says bluntly, adding effect by looking over his glasses.

"W-WHAT!" Once again Blue starts coughing, redder than before.

"Red goes well with blue." Vio observes.

"WHY ARE YOU WRITING THAT DOWN?" Blue screams, earning yells from Green to, "Shut the hell up!"

"It's so obvious. The only reason Red hasn't noticed either is because he's equally idiotic as you." Vio points upwards, past the ceiling, where Red was currently residing. Blue unconsciously blushes.

"Aha. Hypothesis proven correct." Vio writes something else down.

"Ok. Fine. Let's _suppose_ you were correct, and I did have a 'crush' on Red," You could hear the quotation marks in his words, "Wouldn't that be narcratist or something?"  
"Narcissist. And yes, it would," Blue looks a bit crushed, "It doesn't really matter, though. Everyone loves themselves." Vio says nonchalantly.

"So now begins the 'Become Friendlier With Red Project.'" Vio stands up, a yawn escaping him.

"Whut?" Blue sits up, staring at him as if he got hit in the head with his hammer.

"Green wants to see cooperation skills, not you making kissy faces at Red." Blue flushes red, again.

"Why do you use words that are so hard to understand!"

…

"Hey Alice Blue!" Red yells at the table, cheery disposition at his feet.

"Hey Coral Red." Blue twirls his coffee-colored milk.

Red jumps in the air, "Whoa Blue! You learned your shades of red!"

"Nothing to be that surprised about," Blue mutters into his cup.

"Of course it is, Royal Blue!" A vein throbs on Blue's forehead.

"... Shut up American Rose."

"Majorelle Blue!"

"Raspberry."

"Lavender!" Vio walks in, half asleep. Blue glares at him.

"... Bad time?"

…

"OK. Green has already come to me, worshiping the ground I walk on because you stopped fighting with Red. What we need now is 'The Talk.'" Vio points at a large board with scribbles on it.

"Talk? What Talk?" Blue starts panicking, remembering the last time Zelda's maid yelled at the Links for arguing over nothing. Apparently they were going through 'puberty', and the rest was to horrible to repeat.

"The Talk as in 'Get Naïve Red to Realize Blue's Deep Feelings for Him.'" Blue flushes red(he's been doing that a lot lately, and it was pissing him off.)

"H-hey, who said you could make a plan like that, you idiot!"

Vio glares at him, "Because you are too thick-headed to do it yourself, Mr. Hotheaded and Aggressive."

"Ok, ok, fine, what do you want me to do?"

...

"Hey, Light Blue." Red leans over Blue's shoulder.

"Yes, Fuchsia?" He flips the page of the picture book he's reading.

Red responds by pecking him on the cheek.

"W-what the-?" Blue jumps off his seat, face red for the nth time.

"Candy-apple red!" Red smiles, "I'm not stupid, you know!" He skips happily away.

As Red passes Vio in the hallway, he whispers, "Plan 'Get Thick-Headed Blue to Realize That He's the Clueless One' successful!" And hums as he skips away.

Vio just chuckles, walking upstairs.

...

"Hey, Vio." He turns and sees Green, oblivious to the dungeon surroundings.

"Are you ok with that?" Green gestures to the blushing Blue and the taunting Red in the corner, playfully arguing and almost setting off a trap.

"... Why would I not?" Vio shrugs, aiming an arrow at the faint crack in the wall.

"Don't you like Blue, though?" Vio twitches, and ends up getting Red's hat instead.

"What? How?" He gapes stupidly at Green.

"Hey! I'm the leader! I should be able to know when my teammates makes googly eyes at another man!" He puffs his chest out, looking proud.

"I do not, fairy boy," Vio sulks, walking over to get his arrow out of the wall.

All of a sudden, Tingle appears.

"Hey, good lookin', wanna come with Tingle Mama?" He coos at Green, who screams and runs to the rest of the group.

Tingle sighs, "Why does all the handsome ones run from Tingle, yes?"

-o-

Aw Tingle, don't worry. They're just not ready for the Tingster yet!


	2. Brown

**That Rainbow**

**Title: **Brown

**Author: **Serial

**Rating: **K/K+

**Characters: **Vio (Link?), Green Link, Blue Link, Red Link

**Pairings: **BluexRed, one-sided VioxBlue, one-sided GreenxVio, implied ZeldaxGreen

**Summary: **I could help you so much. But you'll never look away from the blue light. Continuation of Purple.

**AN:** Drabbles the heck. A mix of colors and shiz, part 2.

**WARNING:** This will include boys' love or mentions of boys' love. If you don't like, **don't read**. I don't want nasty comments/reviews.

-o-

I don't get it. How Vio always looks at Blue with the eyes Blue looks at Red with.

If this was supposed to be a logical love square, Red should be in love with me. But he's not. He likes Blue back too, which is nice, except for the whole Vio thing.

"Hey Baby Blue, wanna go see the stars?" Red bounds up to Blue, who's been reading a book. (I know, Vio's been rubbing off him. Those two therapy sessions worked wonders.)

"Sure, Ruby." He drops his book(Vio would've cringed) and leaves, arm around Red's shoulders.

I don't know how Vio handles it. If it were me watching him snuggle up with Blue underneath the starry night I would most likely break something. Preferably Blue's face.

In fact, speak of the devil. Here comes Vio.

"Nugh." He sits on Blue's chair, looking as if he spent the night up. Which he did.

"Morning sunshine." I smirk.

"Shut up." He half glares, closing his eyes. His hair's all messed up, and his hat crooked. But it's kinda cute.

We say nothing for an hour or two, him trying to get sleep and me just... Watching.

Most people expect me to like Zelda, and probably end up courting her, if not married. We always played together, and sneaked over/outside the castle. In fact, Arcy, the castle cook, tells her daughter that, "The princess is going to have a beautiful life with the left-handed hero Link, dearie."

I hate the name Link. It signifies one person, one entity. It means, "Link. It's time to put the four sword back." And I would. If it could make Vio stop cringing when ever he saw Blue and Red together, I would do it a million times over. Except then Vio would be gone too and I would be alone and then I would for sure be forced to love Zelda and she's great, yes, but in reality she really isn't my type and-

"-reen? Hello? Your spacing out over there." I snap out of my mental rant and look up and see a pair of eyes exactly like my own.

"Ah. Sorry." Unlike Blue, I can hide my blushes well.

Vio smirks, "We can't have our fearless leader stuck in the dream world, can we?"

I can hide my emotions even better than Vio can. Only Zelda can tell my true feelings.

"_Link."_ I flinched.

"Ah, sorry, Green." Zelda apologizes, looking downwards.

"No reason too, princess." I shrug. Doesn't matter, right?

"Do... Do you..." She hesitated, and was having trouble saying the sentence without stopping, which made me laugh.

"Do you like Vio?" My laughter subsides, an indifferent mask on.

"He's smart and keeps Blue in line. Of course I do."

"No. You don't." I look quizzically at her.

"You love him." She stated bluntly, and I jerk back.

"I have no idea what you're-" She cut me off, "You love him. You can hide it well, Green, but I can see the signs. You subconsciously rotate around him. When you hear his voice you turn your head back slightly. When you see him watching Blue and Red, you grow angry." I try to talk, but she holds up a hand.

"Don't argue with me. You may think petty masks and soothing lies can fool everybody, but some of us know where to look." For a second she looked sad, gazing off into the green hills.

"Well, yes, that is right. However, there is nothing I can do in the end." I shrugged again, sighing, staring at the purple flower sprinkled meadow.

"Are you sure?" She looks skeptically at me, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not going to let go of Blue for me. I should know." I pause.

"Because you're the leader?" She suggested.

I smile, dejectedly, _"No. Because I know myself."_

"Wai! That was so pretty!" Red exclaims as he jumps in the room, a barely audible groan from Vio.

"I guess." Blue sniffs, though his face is glowing.

"That's so cute, Blue, being able to be satisfied by looking at the stars, eh?" Vio taunts, shaking his finger at him.

"Shut up." Blue replies, in a quiet voice.

I snicker along with Vio at Blue's unusual meek tone. If one good thing's come from their relationship, is that Blue has stop yelling so much, giving me more quiet time to think.

Blue and Red yawn, and head upstairs.

"G'night!" Blue says, before pinching Red's cheek.

"Owies!" Blue laughs before running up the stairs.

Vio sighs again. That was his 150th time today. Not that I was counting. That would mean that I care. I do not pay attention to Vio so much I count his sighs... Maybe. No. Yes. NO.

"Are you ok?" Vio looks at me, concern written on his face. I realize that my face is all scrunched up and very... Irritated.

"Y-yeah. I'm going to bed." I stand up before my face starts making more faces.

"Mkay." Vio replies, staring drearily at the floor.

"Get some sleep." I yell behind me, smirking at the groans from Blue, who is probably snuggled up with Red, helping him 'keep the big bad monsters away!'

Vio sighs(151th) and nods.

I keep on walking, deciding to trust Vio.

My room is yellow, the same color it was since birth. My dad didn't really care about my room after he found out I could fight, and my mom was just not there. After dad got over the fact of having three other sons, he managed to get the other old rooms to fit their tastes, which meant their rooms were blue(Blue) and red(Red) and teal(Vio). I don't mind though. I reminds me of when I was little, of when mom used to hold me and sing.

Flopping onto the bed, I let out a scream into my pillow. It muffles most of it, and the soundproofed room catches the rest.

Why, why, WHY was growing up so hard? And why did I have to be decidedly gay AND narcissist? Does god have anything against left-handed boys/legendary heroes?

I kick and punch the bed, letting out pent-up frustrations and teenage hormones.

By this long and loud ritual was I able to keep my face straight. Seriously. Bottling up feelings can make you explode.

Quieting down, I stare up at the ceiling(which was scuffed up and dirty by childhood tantrums) and think.

If Vio can make it, I can. If he can stand seeing Blue go 'Goo-goo ga ga' over Red then I can stand seeing him hurt but happy because of it.

...Who am I bull shiting?

I really do care.

But like I said with Zelda, I can't do anything.

Vio will never look away from the devoted blue light.

I sigh.(Vio's contagious... my 67th sigh today.) All I can do is support and look from the darkness. Kinda like Shadow Link.

I snort. Vio was Shadow's partner, right? For that small while, trying to gain his trust. I'm kinda jealous of him. Getting to spend time with Vio and have him laugh and try to be nice back, even though it's fake.

I bet that's how he felt.

Oh well. I close my eyes and sigh again. (68th)

Let's see what tomorrow brings us.

-o-

I like Green's rants. It's what I do sometimes!

And no, God, please don't smite me for somewhat insulting your caring-ness!

**OMAKE:**

I hear a knock at the door.

"Yes?" It opens to show an amused Vio.

"Hey." I jerk upright. Naw, he couldn't have...?

"I'll have you know, the floor here isn't that stable. You can hear scuffles and vibrations if you're paying attention, Kelly Green." I pale. My room is right above the room he was just in.

He smirks at my face, which is most likely gaping like a fish, "Good night, Teal. Sweet dreams."


	3. Teal

**That Rainbow**

**Title: **Teal

**Author: **Serial

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Green, Blue, Green dressed up as Red

**Pairings: **GreenxBlue, one-sided BluexRed, suggested VioxRed

**Summary:** Hey. I never intended to go along with Vio's plan. But Red threatened to tell Blue my deepest darkest secret and who knows what Blue would do with that.

**AN:** Drabbles the heck. A mix of colors and shiz, part 3.

I guess that here Blue is some sort of prince, but in reality he's just a frightening dictator.

**WARNING:** This will include boys' love or mentions of boys' love. If you don't like, **don't read**. I don't want nasty comments/reviews.

-o-

"No." I crossed my arms. Vio sighed and shifted his weight, Red behind him.

"Only for today!" Red begged. I stood firm. I was not going to pretend to be Red just so those two could run off without Blue hunting them down.

"I don't see what I get out of this." I turned and started to walk away when Vio called out behind me.

"We'll take over waking up Blue from you for a month." I heard Red whimper, and I smirked. Waking Blue up was no small business, and I have the bruises to show it. I cackled in my head.

"Fine. But if I don't see you guys a minute after Blue falls asleep I will tell him what your up to." I glared, grabbing Red's clothing. I had thought that it would be a somewhat quiet today. Boy, was I wrong.

"BLUE!" I jump on his bed, stomping and yelling at the top of my lungs. Normally I would be acting in a more dignified way, but seeing as I'm Red today I might as well make it easier on myself.

"GODDAMIT GREEN WAKE ME UP MORE PEACFULLY- oh." Blue screams, sitting up so fast I fall on in a heap on the floor. As soon as he sees Red, aka ME, he calms down.

If you haven't gotten it by now, Blue has a crush on Red. Pretty obvious.

Anyways, by now Blue has thrown me outside his room. Pshh. If an outsider looked at us now it would seem that Blue was the oldest out of us all, seeing the slightly demonic control he has over us.

I made breakfast, a something that included bacon and toast. If Blue doesn't come down now I'm going to eat it all myself...

"Red? You made that?" Blue pops in, hair wet.

"Yeah! Eat up!" I smile stupidly, adding a happy tone to my voice. Seriously, does Red ever not smile?

As Blue stuffs the food down his throat I take a moment to think about the relationship Vio and Red have. Because I'm not as perspective as Vio, I have to think these things out.

Let's see... Blue has a crush on Red that is as obvious as the fact that we're identical. Red seems to like everyone. So Vio likes Red huh? 'Cuz their running away for a day from Blue. Not that I would give up a chance to get away from him, he's an annoying princes, albeit a handsome one...

"Red. Do you know where Green and Vio are?" Blue's voice snaps out of my trance.

"Oh um they said they were going to go and check the villagers!" I sweat, trying to sound as innocent and not guilty as possible.

"Oh. Ok." He continues eating. And I sigh.

Who am I supposed to like, eh? Blue? Psh, as if!

"Hey Red, let's go on an adventure of our own!" Blue stands up all of a sudden, scaring me.

"Eh? But-"

"No buts! Come on!" And I'm dragged out the door.

"Where are we going?" I stumble a bit. That boy can walk!

"Outside!"

I end up getting dragged over the hills, through a small forest, and we finally stop at a pond.

"Wow...!" I didn't have to think about WWRD.(what would Red do) The sun high in the air reflected of the pond and made it, surprisingly, see through.

"Cool huh? My dad took me here when I was young and I never forgot the place." I look at him and he himself in drinking in the sights greedily.

"Um... Don't you come here lots?" I ask cautiously. In return Blue looks at me oddly. Crap! I forgot to think about Red's go-with-the-flow and don't-ask-questions attitude.

As I panic Blue's face turns completely red.

"Oh no! Are you ok? Is the sun getting to you?" Remembering that Red is thick-headed about things like blushing, I walk forward and touch Blue's cheeks. Hey! That's what Red would've done!

"N-nothing." He pushes me off. However, a rock just happened to be right by my foot, and I tripped and landed in the pond.

Which is pretty breathtaking, which makes no sense, because you can't breathe underwater... The light filtered through and hit the plants, which were ridiculously green, and the fish were calmly swimming around.

Looking at Blue through the water was interesting. His figure warped until there was a younger, cuter version of him that looked kinda... cartoon-y?

"Red! Are you ok?" When I break the surface Blue throws a towel at me I can swear he didn't have before.

"That was so cool!" I sparkle. Or, at I feel like it. Is it weird to feel like your sparkling?

Blue looks worried still, and I sigh internally. Seriously Blue, don't be such a worrywart!

"Ha!" With a battle cry I splash water on him, soaking the front of his tunic. Normally I would be in so much trouble if I did that to him, but the evil glint in his eye tells me that I'm going to get dunked.

"Can't catch me!" I dive back underwater and swim away as fast as possible.

That whole day we swam back and forth that pond. It's a magical pond. Yes, that's what I think.

"Yawn. Well, goodnight, Red." I smile and wave from the doorway as Blue goes to sleep.

_Creak._

"So, where were you two party boys?" I say without turning around. Red and Vio are halfway into their respective rooms, trying to hide from me.

As if.

"Downstairs, boys." I grab their ears and pull them down the stairs.

"Why~? We came as soon as Blue fell asleep, right?" Red whines, kicking and flailing about.

"Actually I just wanted to talk to Vio. I just felt like dragging you down with him." Red pouts and stomps back upstairs, but not loud enough to wake Blue.

"What? Do you want to know what we did or whatever?" I don't mind Vio's icy tones. In fact...

"Hey, has Blue or his dad ever tell you 'bout a magical pond or lake?" My question takes him by surprise.

"Well... No. But I read in a folk tale book about a pond in Hyrule that's supposedly near us. There's a legend that if you take your loved one there and bath in the waters you will have a happy life together," Vio shrugs, "Why do you ask?"

"... Poor Blue. He's going to end up having a happy life with me." I mutter. I feel floaty.

"What did you say. Wait... Are you ok? You look kinda... icky." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to bed. Tell Red I'll wash his clothes before returning them." I turn and hold a hand up in a wave.

As I plop on my bed I think, _Me and Blue happily together?_

_Why does that make me feel happy?_

I growl, "Damn it. Today sucked."

And I fall asleep.

-o-

I seem to like these one-sided pairings a lot... Grr. It's becoming a pattern here!

**Omake:**

I don't know why but the thought of Vio and Green spending a whole day together makes me... Angry? Irritated? I dunno.

I can't sleep. Even though taking to Red to _that _pond can't shake this feeling that something is wrong.

I get up and peek into Red's room. Sure enough, he's dead asleep. I look around and there's no hint of wet clothing or that fact that he's been to the pond at all.

I'm about to turn and go back to my room when I open the door and find Green's room. It's clean and neat, but mostly bare.

I don't know why, but I creep over to his bed until I see his head. He's asleep, yes, and his head's... Wet?

No. No way. Maybe he just took a shower before going to bed. Yeah. That's it. Yeah.

I turn and am about to close the door when his closet catches my eye.

_Is that wet clothing? Is that a peek of red I see?_

I turn, close the door, run back to my room, and jump into the bed.

Oh my gosh. Green dressed up as Red today and I took him to the pond! We're going to have a happy life _together_!

First I feel angry. How dare they trick me! But then a thought hits me.

Well. It won't be bad living with Green for the rest of my life. Maybe I can convince him to wake me up later too...

Heh heh.


	4. Mauve

**That Rainbow**

**Title: **Mauve

**Author: **Serial

**Rating: **

**Characters: **Red, Vio, Winnie the Pooh, Diary, mentions of Green and Blue.

**Pairings: **VioxRed

**Summary:** Dear Diary, today I made Vio fall in love with me. Doesn't that make him narcissist? Oh my gosh, is Link gay?

**AN:** Drabbles the heck. A mix of colors and shiz, part 4.

To navigate, the diary entries always have the word Diary in the first sentence of the paragraph.

**WARNING:** This will include boys' love or mentions of boys' love. If you don't like, **don't read**. I don't want nasty comments/reviews.

-o-

Dear Diary, I think Vio likes me. Who knows. If he does like me, then that would make him narcissist, which would make the rest of us narcissist, because we're all pretty much the same person. Unless Link was partially narcissist, and that part went to Vio... Oh my gosh! That makes Link gay! For himself!

"Red? What are you doing on my bed with my notebook and my pen?" I turn and see Vio leaning on the doorway, an eyebrow raised.

Diary, most people would think that as his questioning pose, but in reality, it's his I'm-giving-you-five-seconds-to-answer pose. Wait, that was five seconds.

"Red, don't you dare ignore me and continue writing." He starts walking towards me. Of course, me being the super awesome flexible part of Link, I jump over his head and run to my room, locking the door.

Diary, aren't I awesome? Anyways, back to what I was saying, I mean writing, before Vio so rudely interrupted. I think he likes me, because he totally had a thing with Dark Link. I know, crazy huh, but you could feel the chemistry around them. Dark Link's sadistic and loud and Vio's sadistic and quiet! Opposites attract, duh!

Why do I think he likes me out of the three other Links, you may ask, Diary. Simple. Because while I'm simply cute and considered dumb, Blue is really loud and hot-tempered, while Green is a bit bossy and because Green kicked his book three days ago at 3:46 PM, at a 36 degree angle. Vio's facial expression changed, his smile was lowered 13 percent and you can see a vein throbbing about 2 centimeters away from his eyebrow. Huh? What do you mean that it's creepy that I know all this? Screw you diary!

I throw the notebook at the foot of my bed, along with the pen. I hear Green yelling for the noise to stop and Blue yells at him to shut up.

5.667 seconds later I pick up the notebook and start writing again.

I'm sorry diary, that I threw you. I will never ever do that again-

"Red! Give me back my notebook and lucky pen! Blue and Green are fighting and I need to use the power of words to break them up!" Vio knocks at my door, and I throw the notebook under my bed, along with the pen.

"Here! Use this!" I slide under the door my Winnie the Pooh notepad and chewed up pencil.

"Are you kidding me?" Vio rattles the doorknob when a scream is heard.

"Dammit Blue, where'd you get that gun?" A few gunshots are heard, and Vio is running down the hall, Winnie the Pooh and ugly pencil in hand.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF WORDLY JUSTICE!" I hear, and a few scuffle sounds are heard.

I then pick up the notebook and pen again.

Phew, Diary, that was close! I'm sorry I threw you again, but I had to do what I had to do! Besides, Vio would've probably gotten you shot.

Anyways, Diary, I don't mind if Vio likes me. If he did, maybe he won't care that I am currently holding you and Mr. Pen hostage, I mean borrowing you guys! Maybe he won't notice that I took 20 rupees and his best belt either! And his hair gel, but he doesn't use that anyway~

So, Diary, let's create a plan to make him so head over heels that he won't care if I take his piggy bank! Yes! That's what I'll do! MUAHAHAHA-

"Red! Shut up and give my back my stuff!" I immediately stop laughing evilly and look at the door. A crack appears. Vio seems hell-bent on getting the notebook and pen back.

Oh shiz, Diary, you're going to have to hide!

I run and put the pen-notebook duo inside of the safe I have inside the deepest section of my closet, then run back onto my bed holding a fake notebook and pen set.

The door cracks open.

"Red! Where the hell is my stuff!" Vio smiles while holding...

"WINNIE THE POOH! YOU MONSTER! YOU USED HIM TO BREAK THE DOOR OPEN!" I cry, grabbing it and sobbing.

"The pencil is back with the idiot duo. It died an honorable death. And if you don't give me my stuff back now, you will too." Vio keeps smiling, a doom-y aura around him.

Dear fake diary, VIO KILLED WINNIE? HOW DARE HE? HOW COULD HE? WINNIE WAS MY-

"I'll be taking that." Vio grabs the fake-notebook while I'm writing, leaving an ink trail on my words. Then he grabs the pen.

"HOW COULD YOU VIO? WHY?" I wail dramatically onto my bed as Vio closes what's left of my door. When he disappears into his own room I pop back up, face free of tears, and quickly duct tape my wall together.

"Diary!" I whisper as I reach and grab it(and the pen) out of their hiding space and gently place Winnie the Pooh notepad inside.

Diary. Things are serious now. Vio killed Winnie the Pooh. Forget the piggy bank. It's time... FOR REVENGE.

"Vio~ Come here~!" I smile the next morning, patting the seat next to me.

"What?" He grumbles, bags under his eyes.

Dear Mental Diary, for now you will suffice. While Diary is home safe, you'll be my REVENGE! Anyways, Vio has bags under his eyes and ink smears on his face. This means he was either writing in fake diary or crossing out what I wrote all night.

"Don't be so grumpy! Besides, Father says you have to fix my door that you broke!" His face turns even grumpier.

"What the hell? It's your fault for stealing my stuff!" He growls. I hand him the official note Father gave me.

Mental diary, Vio crinkles his nose and squints when he reads. It's kind of cute. Wait, what do you mean I can't think of him as cute? Oh yeah, the REVENGE! plan!

"All my force gems?" Vio gasps.

"Yep! He's gonna take them all! So you better get moving!" He grumbles and shuffles to my room.

Oh mental diary, I know what you're thinking. How will this fulfill my revenge? Just watch!  
"Vio! I got you some lemonade! Whoops!" I trip over non-existent rocks and the drink spills all over me.

Vio looks and jumps a little.

"Idiot." He picks me up and throws me in the bathroom.

Ohohoho, do you see that blush, Mental Diary? Ohohohohohoho!

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" A few hours later, and I'm finally thrown into my room.

"AND I FIXED YOUR GODDAMN DOOR!" As Vio leaves, red in the face (Dear mental diary, HAHA!), I scramble for diary.

Dear (Real) Diary, I MY REVENGE IS NEARLY COMPLETE! ALL THAT IS LEFT IS TO CONFIRM, AND SOON VIO WILL BE PUTTY IN MY HANDS! MUAHAHAHAHA-

"Red... What are you doing?" Blue peeks in my room, a bit terrified. Aw man. I laughed out loud again.

"I'm practicing for when we fight and win against evil again, silly!" I smile and wave him off. He walks off suspiciously.

"VIO! Dinner~" I call from the dinner table.

"Don't want any!" He grumbles back, pissed.

"But it's that steak stuff!" He magically zooms to the table.

Dear Mental Diary, Vio is scary when it comes to his food.

"Ahem. How was your day, Vio?" I say sweetly, beaming at him with my trademark 'Red Smiles!'

"... Other than the fact I had to fix your door, deal with your... Whatever, and find out that Blue ate Green's hat and therefore resorting to the power of words again, good." He blushes a little when he hits the whatever part.

"That sounds marvelous!" I chirrup and he glares at me with the 'I-should-know-better-than-to-ask-but...' glare.

"... How was your day, Red-?" He says slowly and I cut him off with my supersonic speaking.

"Oh I read a book, saw a bird, chased a butterfly, buried Winnie the Pooh, ate some jello, tried making chocolate, sewed my hat, wrote a poem, danced to the sounds of Blue beating up Green, took a nap, did my chores, and thought about you all day long~!" I smile, and he blushes some more.

"You idiot," He mutters.

"Did you think about me, Violet?" I say quietly, putting a light blush on my cheeks. He looks at my face and looks startled.

"Well, I kinds had to, Red... I mean, I was fixing your door and uh, yeah." He stumbles over his words and blushes when he looks at me.

Dear Mental Diary, from the magazine I stole from Sora, the top three signs to signal that a boy likes you is that they 1) blush when they see you 2) seem happier when around you and/or 3) acts out of character around you.

MENTAL DIARY! Vio is acting very out of character right now! You know what this means! But first, to seal the deal!  
"Vio-"

"Get off Blue!" Green and Blue crash through the wall, interrupting my question.

Vio grabs his steak knife and charges. The two idiots notice and scream as they run away.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! YOU BETTER BE RUNNING!" He yells as the three of them disappear into the setting sun.

I slowly walk upstairs and grab diary.

Dear diary, remind me to kill the two idiots later. Without the power of words.

I lay on my back and close my eyes.

Oh well, diary. Maybe next time I can weedle it out of him.

Good night, diary.

-o-

Ok, before you all throw stones at me for the rushed ending, read the continuation! (It's sad, I've put continuations for almost all the chapters I have up so far...)

OMAKE:

Vio enters Red's room and smiles as he grabs the diary.

"Good night, diary?" He flips through the pages and laughs.

"I love Red? Well, that's something you don't hear every day." He looks down at the sleeping Red.

He puts the book down, back into Red's grip and leaves.

_Maybe next time, Red. Maybe next time. Love, Vio._

-o-

Good gosh, their twisted way of warping each other's mind just goes on and on in my mind! :O I should try writing it down for kicks.

Also, did you all enjoy my lame attempt at something funny? This is the closest I can get to crack. D:


	5. Indigo

**That Rainbow**

**Title: **Indigo

**Author: **Serial

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Blue, Vio, and the two other idiots.

**Pairings: **BluexVio, implied one sided Shadow LinkxVio, implied Shadow LinkxBlue

**Summary: **None of the others really understand how they got together. None of them wonder how they manage to stand being next to each other, much less the same room. However, that is a mystery the two were going to keep quiet.

**AN:** Drabbles the heck. A mix of colors and shiz, part 5.

Thoughts are in _italics!_

**WARNING:** This will include boys' love or mentions of boys' love. If you don't like, **don't read**. I don't want nasty comments/reviews.

-o-

Everyone knows that Blue is the hot-headed Link while Vio was the cool, level-minded Link. A mere glance at the two together, peacefully, emits gasps and cried of 'the world is ending!'

Because Blue is too aggressive.

Vio is too calculating.

Blue's all brawn, no brain.

Vio's too cold to feel shame.

Blue's too reckless for his own good.  
Vio is silent, careful, and emotionless.

That's how these to came to hate each other... and then beat the snot out of each other.

Normally Blue would be angry with Green or Red, or as Vio calls them, the idiot duo. However, that day Blue just wanted to get under Vio's skin.

Vio, the normally calm child, was pretty irritated, so when Blue started the fight he easily rose to the bait.

Turns out Vio's a terrifying fighter. Later on, as Blue nursed his bruises, he reminisces. He always knew it was the quiet ones.

A couple of days later, Vio crept downstairs to finish the book Father locked up earlier. He slid around the dark house, he moon leading his way when he notices the light on in Father's 'study.' Curious about the midnight visitor and the secrecy of sneaking around during the night giving him a shot of adrenaline, he peers inside and lo behold! it's Blue, reading a book.

He's so surprised he fell over, which causes Blue to drop his book, which blows out the candle on the table.

Vio's surprised to find out that when Blue can keep his mouth shut for a bit he's an actual decent human being.

So their midnight reading meetings continued, and they grew closer together... as friends.

Vio's first kiss ends up with Shadow Link. Blue's first kiss was with Shadow Link too... but that's a different story.

Their first kiss together is when they're in a dungeon and Vio trips. Blue catches him, and as he lifts him up all of a sudden a bat pops out of nowhere and startles the two. Blue drops Vio, Vio held onto Blue's tunic, and their lips managed to find each other as they fell. They were the butt of many jokes, and Shadow Link just had to pop in right when they fell, so their humiliation can be imagined vividly.

Of course, that alone doesn't spark a romance, as Zelda says.

_In fact,_ she later thinks after the two leave blushing, _I'm surprised they got together at all. It's nothing wrong to see two men together, but specifically those two..._

_Oh well,_ she sighs._ They are really are cute together!_

For those two, love was a useless feeling; it didn't help you win but it was an excellent tool.

Blue feels care for his family and friends, but keeps his mind away from love. There's too much to do, see, and find that can't be held back by some silly emotion.

So why does he feel so protective of Vio? He normally belittles the hero who risks his life for the damsel in distress. Why sacrifice the treasure for a girl who can't defend herself? It's ridiculous.

Yet there he was, at Vio's favorite bookstore, glaring at the pretty girl at the cashier who was checking Vio out, and pushing the books Vio needed onto the floor, into Vio's reach.

_It's not stalking if it's myself_ he mutters as a bookshelf leaned over dangerously. A sweeping employee leans on it and it toppled over, falling on an unsuspecting Vio.

_Shit! _Vio narrowed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. He didn't expect a blue object to hit tackle out of nowhere. He definitely didn't expect that object to be Blue. Vio briefly remembered Blue reading, and assumes he's here for the second book in the series.

Blue's panicking on his side, but when Vio handed him the second book of his favorite series, he mentally sighed in relief.

_Phew, he doesn't care about me appearing out of Goddesses knows where and tackling... him... _He blushed furiously at the thought.

Vio turned around from the now restored bookshelf to see Blue running off, book neatly place on a display.

_Fuck, _Blue cursed. _Why am I blushing just because I touched Vio? … Fuck fuck fuck fuck no I don't know why!_

For Vio, he always knew he was a bit gay, or at least bisexual. He rarely took interest in girls, was the vainest part of Link, and the whole Shadow Link plan did prove an excellent point.

So as he sees Blue sparring with Red, and feels a tight twinge in his chest, he shrugs it of. It was to be expected, he was already pretty vain and the fact that Blue looked exactly like was a point in his book.

_Oh well, _he thinks as Blue slams Red onto the ground. _It'll pass. It's just a silly crush._

He failed to compute the pain in his chest as Blue and Red share a man hug.

A day and fight later he finally acknowledges his small, small feelings for Blue. Zelda insists that he's in 'like, major denial! You're only hurting yourself, Vi!'

_Too bad_, he frowns as he gathers the fallen force gems on the floor. _I do not want to like Blue. I have no love or affection or any other synonym for love for the moron unless it's to get what I want._

_Lies, _a voice in the back of his head whispers.

Vio straightens us, face growing dark. _Shadow Link. How am I lying?_

For some reason the anti-Link managed to stay in his -and only his- consciousness after he was banished away from the dark.

_You know you like him, hon. So why don't you use him, eh? Just like you used me. _Vio scowls, and walks away from the other three Links to hide his face.

_You were holding the Princess captive back then. I needed to take the steps necessary to protect the future leader of Hyrule._

_Well either way me and my loovveee, _Shadow Link drawls out the L word, _were played with. You're a real catch, aren't you-?_

Vio slams his fist onto a rock, breaking Shadow's words and the rock's outer shell.

_Whatever. I do not need love, it is irrelevant to my interests, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, have a nice life, Shadow._

_Hmm, whatever you say, hon. But that boy is a rather good looking organism of the human race._

Vio growls, teeth bared. _Do. Not. Touch him._

If Shadow Link had a physical form right now, he would be standing with an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on his face. _When did I ever suggest that, dearie? Hmm, are you sure you're not the Green Link, 'cuz your one jealous-_

The image scatters as the light shines in the dark dungeon, Green finding the exit.

_Thank the Goddesses, _Vio sighs as he walks into the sunlight.

That night the two boys fidget as the uncomfortable silence stretches out.

_This, _Shadow Link sighs, _is awful. You two are as dense and boring as a rock wearing armor. Armor that is 20 feet thick._

_Shut up, Shadow _Vio warns.

_Time to take things onto my own hands._

Vio sucks in his breath as the sensation of jello sliding over and encasing him starts. He tries to gasp when he feels himself standing up, his book falling to the floor, but finds himself no longer in control of his own body.

Blue, who's been peeking over the cover of his book and glancing at Vio every now and then, puts his book down when he notices Vio walking at first shakily, and then confidently towards him.

Before the two of them can say or do anything, Possessed Vio presses his lips onto Blue's own pair.

At that point Blue's mind as completely imploded._ Vio's... Wait, what?_

The warning bells in his mind are ringing, telling him something was wrong, but frankly, he didn't give a damn just about then.

After about 10 seconds of dry kissing, Possessed Link pulls back.

_Blech, _Shadow Link spits as Vio gains control of his body again. _That has to be the single saddest kiss I've ever had in during my entire short existence. Blue seriously sucks at kissing... or anything in that matter._

Vio ignores him, a full, red blush attacking his face.

Blue is the same, except he took some satisfaction in the fact that Vio was so openly showing his feelings. His shattered composure look was quite cute.

A loud grunt from above shocks the two, and they quickly put everything away, Vio avoiding Blue's gaze while Blue's trying to catch Vio's.

A loud snore send the two flying towards their rooms, Vio gratefully, Blue reluctantly.

The next few days were spent for Vio avoiding anything with the word 'blue' in it or looked remotely blue.

Blue finally managed to corner Vio on Sunday, after Princess Zelda's birthday celebration.

Vio bites his lips as Blue talks to him, quietly, asking him questions that he honestly didn't know the answer to.

Blue, sensing his discomfort, sighs, and then smiles mischievously.

Vio, noticing this, tries to dart away, but the jello sensation stills him.

_Now now, Vivi dear, we can't have you running away things have finally gotten exciting here, can we? _Shadow Link purrs and Vio swears to some how kill the dark child later.

After he gets over the fact that Blue was kissing the life out of him.

_Finally, _Shadow Link sighs, sounding almost exasperated. _It's about fucking time we got some action around here._

Nobody understands how they got together. Nobody gets the fact that it took a long time for them to understand each other, to see each other's flaws and going, 'gee. That's fucking swell.' Nobody sees the slowly opening up Vio being able to stand the quieter Blue.

Vio says it's because he can easily catch the attention of other people.

Blue says it's because he keeps him in line.

Of course, nobody believes them.

-o-

OH MY EFFIN GOSH this thing has no dialogue in it. I think I died a bit while making this, be careful, there might be pieces of me lying around here somewhere...

And of course, just to not break the combo, here is the extended ending! (And since my no dialogue thing can't continue, there is words here.)  
OMAKE:

"They're so cute together!" Zelda squeals as she watches Blue and Vio sparring from her bedroom window.

"Yeah, yeah, princess, they're so cute, I know. But still, an entire month to get through their own fucking, I mean effin, kiss?" Shadow Link scoffs from the Dark Mirror, next to the window although not yet in the path of the sun.

"But they did get together, you pessimistic Shadow." Zelda shrugs as she turns away from the window, the scene getting a little to steamy for her liking.

"They still needed my help to get through it. Without me, hun, they would still be 100 meters apart, blushing whenever they looked at each other like a bunch of little school girls." Shadow Link rolls his eyes, smirking.

"You're like their mother, approving of their marriage yet distrustful of Blue." Zelda chuckles, and Shadow Link pouts.

"Hey! You try being stuck in Vio's mind all day! It gets pretty damn sickening in there!" He sulks, and Zelda laughs some more.

"You're a good person, Shadow." She then snickers.

"What about Green and Red?" Shadow pales even more then he already is at the thought.

"Oh hell no! Not even if you subject me to all sort of girly things will I go through that matchmaking experience again!"


	6. Crimson

**That Rainbow**

**Title: **Crimson

**Author: **Serial

**Rating: **T for censored words and inappropriate use of words and Blue's sexual terms.

**Characters: **Green, Red, Blue, Vio, Gravy

**Pairings: **GreenxRed, BluexGravy, VioxPain

**Summary: **Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, why are Red and Green so angry~?

**AN:** Drabbles the heck. A mix of colors and shiz, part 6.

I know it's not Christmas! D: Leave me alone!

**WARNING:** This will include boys' love or mentions of boys' love. If you don't like, **don't read**. I don't want nasty comments/reviews.

-o-

"I. Hate. Christmas." Green frowns as Red flits around him, throwing that tinsel and wreath shit on him.

"But why~?" Red whines, grabbing a star and attaching it to the end of Green's hat. There, complete!  
"I am not amused." Green glares a hole through Red's head as he attempts to walk.

He fails, and falls to the floor, Christmas lights tripping him.

"Yeah, why Green? It's supposed to be a holy day, one where Christ Jesus was born-" Vio looks up from his holiday cook book and Blue cuts in, "WHY WOULD YOU HATE IT WE GET PRESENTS BY THE WAY I WANT A BRAND NEW TRAINING SWORD AND THAT COOL ACTION FIGURE FROM THE STORE OH DAD'S CALLING ME GOOD BYE GUYS!" And with that, he leaves, taking his capital letters and unused punctuation with him.

"... As I was saying, Christ Jesus was born in a barn and-" Vio starts again, before Red interrupts him.

"Green! Christmas is the second most romantic holiday, just behind Valentines day! So be more cheerful! Maybe you'll get a kiss from that special someone!" He elbows Green, wagging his eyebrows all the while.

"... Why do I have the feeling that I'm being purposely ignored-" Vio sighs but Green growls, chopping his words off.

"Fine! I'm leaving-!" The sound of a window breaking interrupts Vio's angry exclamation. He throws his hands up and storms off.

"I hate it because I want to. Now, good day to you, sir." Green says while on the floor and rolls off.

'Hmm... I have a feeling that Green had a cliché heartbreaking Christmas before and thus turned into a bitter anti-Christmas scrooge and needs major Christmas miracle to make him happy again!' He jumps up and scatters shiny tinsel everywhere.

"Operation: Make Green feel the Christmas spirit once more! Deadline: Tonight! At midnight!" With that loudly said he scampers off. He's got a lot to do before the clock strikes midnight, after all.

**Step 1**- write letters to Santa.

"Why the hell do I have to write a letter to a fat old man who might possibly be a child molester and a potential rapist?" Green frowns as he stares at the girly paper in front of him. It quivers under his gaze of pure loathing.

"Santa doesn't molest or rape silly! He has Mrs. Claus!" Red chirps, scribbling on his paper at the speed of light.

Green's face, meet table. Table, welcome Green's face.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT!" He cries, trying to stand up but failing, seeing as there are new string lights tying him down to his chair. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE WHEN MY ARMS ARE TIED TO MY SIDES? ALSO, WHY THE ****** ******* **** IS THE ******* PAPER SO GIRLY?" The paper shudders, and then lays back, apparently dying a very honorable death.

"Green. That is the third sheet of paper you killed. You have to start playing nice or I'm just going to give you a blank piece of paper to write on!" Red chastises, hand on hip in a very feminine way. He hands Green another piece of paper, now with butterflies and mushrooms on the border. Green barely starts glaring at it when it seems to whine and bow in submission.

"DEAR SANTA FOR CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR I WANT THOSE FORGEIN ACTION FIGURES AND YES I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY THIS YEAR I ONLY HIT RED 56 TIMES THIS YEAR THATS AN ENTIRE 20 TIMES LESS AND IVE ALSO STARTED USING PUNCTUATION THIS YEAR SO PLEASE GIVE ME A NEW SWORD AND SHIELD AND HAMMER AND GLOVES AND HAT AND ALL THAT COOL STUFF KTHXBAI!" Blue shouts at the paper and then rushes out, the paper drowning in spit and illegible... markings.

"Heh. Can't you be at least a little more elegant with your writing?" Vio scoffs at Blue's long gone form as he delicately writes on fancy calligraphy paper.

"Red, what do you think?" He holds the paper towards said part of Link, who blatantly ignores him.

"Green?" Vio asks a bit desperately. Green scowls, but not at Vio, and spits, aiming at Red but somehow hitting Vio's paper.

"Ah! The paper that took me two hours to make!" Vio wails, but neither the leader or optimistic Link take notice.

"Ugh! You guys are horrible! Goodbye!" He cries dramatically as he leaves.

"Did you just hear something?" Red asks curiously. Green grunts, still doing THE GLARE OF DOOM at the paper, so Red shrugs and continues writing.

"Fine." Green sighs before glaring at the paper, and then the gel pen. They seem to bow, understanding his wish, and soon the paper is somehow filled with writing.

Red looks over, oblivious to the possible black magic that just occurred.

"Oh! You're finished! Let me see!" Green smiles smugly as Red scans the paper.  
"Dear Santa(_potential rapist!_), all I want for Christmas this year is for you to get a life, and to tell you that yes, it IS rape if you do yell surprise." Red blinks for a few moments, and then smiles.

"I didn't get past 'Santa', but I will assume that it was a very lovely letter, Green! So are you feeling the Christmas spirit now?" Red beams ignorance at Green, who sighs.

"If I say yes, will you stop this nonsense and untie me?" He asks silently, puppy dog eyes from hell slowly forming.

"No, because you're lying and no, the puppy dog eyes won't work on me because I so can out do you." Red smiles and then unleashes his own puppy dog eyes... from heaven.

It's super effective! Green has fainted!

Red drags the -dead- Link towards the dinner part for part two.

**Step 2**- Eat yummy Christmas food!

"... What... the... where am I?" Green slowly drifts into consciousness as candle light is the first thing that registers in his half asleep mind.

"Dinner, silly!" Red coos in a motherly voice. Goosebumps run up and down Green's(tied up) body. (This time with wrapping ribbons.)

"... Well I appreciate the fancy foods but why do I have to be tied up for this?" He eyes the food, expecting it's pretty exterior to shatter and attack him.

"You'll see!" Red laughs manically. Everyone stares at him as if he grew a second head.

"Whoops, hey food!" He smiles brightly and gives them plates of food.

Blue doesn't just dig in, he mauls his dinner plate. Bits of food fly everywhere, and Red had the foresight to sit him at the far edge of the table, and giving him bare table space to eat on. Thank the Goddesses that if Blue had to be quiet, it was when his mouth was full of food.

Green glares at the food that he cannot eat, seeing as his arms are kinda tied to his sides.

"Want me to feed-?" Red starts, motherly look in his eyes.

"Oh hell no." Is his eloquent response, and settles on giving up all pretense of dignity and attempt to eat it with his face. That meant using his tongue to grab his potatoes. If you didn't know, it's pretty hard to do.

"You're good with your tongue," Red remarks as he watches him grab a buttered pea.

Blue snorts, "That's what she said!" Red throws a bread roll at his head, which he eats without second thought.

"You wouldn't have to hear dirty jokes at such a holy holiday if you would just untie me..." Green mumbles, trying his hand at the puppy dog eyes from heaven... knockoff version.

"But I wrapped you up so nicely! And you're so cute when you're all tied up~!" Red says innocently, not noticing Blue's snort-chuckle and Green's rolling of the eyes.

"You into ropes and bondage, Reddy?" Blue asks, chewing slowly.

One gigantic metal dinner plate thrown at Blue later Green is still tied up, Blue is half-unconscious, and Red is not a perv with certain tastes.

Vio sulkily pokes his food around, still being ignored like there's not tomorrow, and drops a miniscule drop of cranberry sauce on Red's pristine white Channel tablecloth.

The effect is instantaneous.

Red screeches, and smacks Vio's head so hard he faceplants into his plate.

Blue turns his head towards the screaming, and rushes over, mad for more gravy.

As he rushes, _on the fudging table_, food is kicked over and off the table.

Red turns red, and grabbing the ULTIMATE TURKEY LEG he starts an epic sword fight with Blue's lame gravy boat.

The gravy that was in its little boat was promptly sloshed all over Vio's head.

The purple Link yells in a very manly way and kicks the bottom of the table, which causes Blue to trip and fall to his knees in the pudding.

"Blue... You are finished!" Red is about to cut his head off when Blue takes a chomp out of the leg, rendering his weapon useless.

"NNNOOO!" Red cries, dramatically clutching his hair. He then breaks down into sobs, and a dirty Blue pats his back.

"Do not worry, young Red one. Tomorrow will be a new day. A day full of peace... and prosperity." He says quietly, and they all look at him as if he said something quietly and full of big words... Wait...

"OH MY GOD GRAVY!" He yells, ruining the moment, and tackles the sopping wet Vio.

Red sighs as he gets off the epically destroyed tablecloth and sits in his seat, picking bits of food out of his hair. Blue is sucking the gravy of Vio(Blue snorts at the thought) and the only safe, clean haven at the table was the neat 13 by 14 inch square section around Green. There he neatly finishes his food before excusing himself, rolling himself out the door, similar to earlier, and calls out 'Thanks for the food.' as he does so.

**Step 3- **Watch Christmas movies!

"Ok! We have _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Home Alone 1, _and _The Santa Clause_! Which one should we watch?"

"I wanna watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas._" Blue pouts, Vio nodding in agreement behind him, wisely opting not to speak.

"If I say we're going to watch one of the three movie I have laid out here, we are going to watch them, or you can wait for Santa all by yourself in your dark room where the bogey man lives with his three minions while I have a jolly good time over here by the fireplace," Red says in one breath, a menacing look on his face.

The two nod and gulp.

Green, who is now covered in tinsel, mutters, "As if the Santa Claus will come."  
"Oh! You wanna watch _The Santa Clause, _Green? I guess you really do have some Christmas spirit in you!" Red beams, and Green tries to knock himself out, but Red sat him in the middle of their little 'family' so no pain induced sleep for him.

The movie starts as Vio sulks in the corner while Blue starts tearing up over nothing. Red pouts as Vio falls into a state of semi-sleep, and leans his head on his shoulder.

The rest of the movie is spent silently, something none of the watchers have felt since that morning.

**Step 4- Sleep and Wait For Santa!**

"Green. Aren't you going to sleep?" Red asks as he notices Green looking out the window, untied and free to roam.

"Naw. I don't know how, but I guess I've gained some of the Christmas spirit," Green shrugs, turning to face the childish Link.

"Hooray!" Red hug-tackles him, and they laugh, when the sound of something falling upstairs causes them to look up.

And up there hang mistletoe.

Red starts blushing while Green stares at it with a rather neutral expression.

_'Thank God Green doesn't believe in Christmas traditions- OH WHOA WAIT!' _Red thinks, his thoughts getting cut off by Green leaning in on him and gently kissing him.

"Night, Red. Thanks for the Christmas cheer." Green says as he swipes his thumb across the very same lips that touched Red's own.

Red stands there, as red as his name and spluttering pathetically.

"THE HELL GREEN?" He cries, and upstairs the said Link grins, bringing out a list and checking off 'Trick Red into a Kiss' on a list entitled 'How to Cause Mass Chaos on Christmas.'

Looks like someone was going to go on Santa's 'Devious' list!

-o-

Remember how I said I couldn't do crack or anything? Well, I lied.

And for fudges sake, no, this was not my Christmas story that I never finished! D:

Also, since these are all the pairings that are possible with our lovely Links, **the next and last chapter will feature a pairing thought by you guys**! Just leave the couple you want in your review.

The characters eligible are: Red, Blue, Green, Vio, and Shadow Link.

Have a Merry Not-Christmas!


	7. Brown Once Again

**That Rainbow**

**Title**: Brown Once Again  
**Author**: Serial  
**Rating**: K+ For creepy Vio  
**Characters**: Green Link, Vio (Link?), Blue Link, Red Link  
**Pairings**: GreenxVio, BluexRed  
**Summary**: Vio remembers once again why he wishes to be an only child.  
**AN**: Drabbles the heck. A mix of colors and shiz, part 7.

The last chapter has finally arrived! It has taken a really long time, but thanks to all the people that have stuck with this failure of a story this long! It really means a lot to me.

This is a continuation of Brown.  
**WARNING**: This will include boys' love or mentions of boys' love. If you don't like, don't read. I don't want nasty comments/reviews.

-o-

Sometimes Vio wishes that he was Just Link again. Just a single entity, no 'siblings,' no 'friends that lived with you,' no more fights in the morning about who gets the bathroom first, just Him, Himself, and He.

And then he stares at Blue and Red together, peacefully together, staring at flowers or talking about nothing, or just sitting, enjoying each other's company. He sees these small acts of love, and then he wishes to take back the wish, because he couldn't be selfish, not when there was pure love in the way.

And then he looks at Green, who is even better at hiding things then he, the cold and calculating Link that knew everything and yet nothing.

However, must because Green was better than he was at hiding things doesn't mean that Vio was a mere simpleton. What he lacked in secrecy was made up with his uncanny ability to read other people. He could tell when people were lying, when they were nervous.

When they were in love. (It was one of the reasons why his plan with Shadow Link worked so well. He saw exactly what the shadow wanted, and gave it to him.)

He noticed that Green stared at him discreetly. When he was thinking to hard about something- or someone. When he looked at him looking at Blue.

Vio sometimes wishes he was an only Link so he wouldn't have to see that heart-breaking, downcast look.

Yet the same time he wanted to stick around. Green's fleeting looks were, in lack of a better word, satisfying.

He knew he shouldn't be as selfish as to want to keep Green around. He causes him pain because of his own pain. Cruel and inhumane, to a point.

He wonders how he can give someone up. He always thought girls were irritating before, with their incessant chatter about 'true love' and 'if he's the one.' Now he listens to some of the girls in the bars, looking uninterested while memorizing the words.

That's when he started his experiment.

Nobody noticed his dark circles and bloodshot eyes for two weeks. They didn't notice how he seems skinnier, and that he couldn't read as long as he could before without taking small breaks to rest his eyes.

It all went unnoticed. To all but one.

Green watched as Vio went from sleepless to lifeless.

He was not happy.

He was not happy at all, especially when in a dungeon Vio collapsed, right in front of a monster.

Vio laughs weakly as later he and Green lie in hospital beds, letting time heal their individual injuries.

"You idiot. What are you doing, not sleeping or eating." Green says softly, contrasting the blunt words he says.

Vio shrugs. What does Green know.

And then he remembers. Green knows everything about love, as it seems.

"If you have a problem, you can just ask me." Greens gentle words shock him back to reality. He sends him a look that must seem questioning.

"'Cuz I'm the leader. I should help out my fellow Links, should I not." Green smiles brightly.

Vio sees the cracks in those smiles.

However, he does try to make an effort to get better. Sleeping two more hours a night for a total of three hours of sleep. Eating a bit more then a couple of spoonfuls of food. Acting more normal.

Vio sees the worried looks the leader gives him when he talks(teases) Blue. The look clearly says "Are you ok? He's not breaking your heart again, is he?"

Vio chuckles whenever he sees those looks. Internally of course. No need to make people he's crazier than usual.

He's gotten over Blue a long time ago.

Now if their heroic leader could just see that.

Green himself was still worried about (_his_) Vio. He seemed to be getting better. But along with getting better he's also getting friendlier with Blue.

I_s Vio_, he thinks, _trying to hook up with Blue even though Blue has Red? _He shakes his head fiercely to get rid of the thought. No way would Vio do anything like that. He helped the two idiots get together, for Goddesses sake!

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Vio... And he just couldn't find out what.

Vio watches Green think in the corner, an amused smile growing on his face.

Green really was just too cute. Sitting there, getting flustered with his own conclusions. Biting his lower lip in concentration. Eyebrows furrowing and thumbs nervously cracking his fingers... Ok, maybe Vio was a little conceited.

Red follows his gaze, and smirks a little.

"Vio, I'm starting to fear for Blue's safety. Those are some hungry glares you're sending him," He whispers, kind enough to not intentionally catch Blue and Green's attention.

"What ever happened to your eternal gratitude to me for finally smacking some sense into Blue?" Vio responds, turning with an arched eyebrow.

"Blood is thicker than water, Vio. Hurry up and smack some sense into your idiot before everyone dies from overexposure to your UST." Red replies with a shrug.

"I want to be approached, not the approacher. It's a matter of ego." Vio says coolly. It's Green's own fault that he can't see the obvious...

Red sighs, mutters something about Link's massive ego, and then drags Blue outside for some fresh air and apples.

Vio rolls his eyes and sighs, which earns him another worried look.

"Celadon. You can stop staring like that." He half-sighs, and Green relaxes at the name. Just a little.

"Sorry. Just worried." Green says breezily. Most would infer that he was just a caring friend. Vio sees the lies it hides.

"Geez, what are you, my mom?" Vio replies teasingly, letting his eyelids droop a little, his posture relax.

Green blinks. Vio was sleeping? Why so willingly? A tiny, ignored piece of his mind suggests that it was because he was in the presence of someone he trusted. The suggestion was ignored.

"Hey Jade. Remember when you offered an ear for any problems I had?" Vio mumbles, alerting Green to his not so unconscious self.

"Yeah. You have anything you want to say?" Green says, looking disinterested while inside his heart is doing several nervous spasms.

"Mhm. There's this one person," Vio starts, coveting Green's barely noticeable flinch.

"That person is really special to me. And I can tell that that person thinks I'm special too." He continues.

Green nods while his mind is killing the unknown Vio stealer.

"However, that person is really thick-headed. They don't notice anything." Vio's tone gets softer, his face more peaceful. He looked the epitome of someone in love.

Green decided that his life sucked. Badly.

"So I don't know what to do. That person is more interested in worrying about others rather then themselves." Vio concludes, nodding.

"Well, I think they should be able to take care of themselves first," Green snorts. Vio laughs a little, which confuses Green a little.

"Thanks Viridian. I'll make sure to tell them that." Vio sighs, happily, before actually falling asleep.

Green has questions begging to be answered, but lets him slide for now. He's sure that Vio hasn't slept well for a while now, so this was a blessing from the Goddesses.

Vio admits that he's kind of a sadist. Why else would he enjoy watching Green squirm and puzzle over who Vio's lover is? Or see Green frown as Vio reveals no hint as to who she-or he- is.

Occasionally Vio loves being him. And for Green being Green, Red was Red, and Blue as Blue. If they were all Link, they wouldn't not be able to appreciate each other as much. Nor could they(he) be able to have this much fun.

… Maybe Shadow Link has messed with his mind.

Nonetheless Vio found the leader Link's antics amusing. Maybe that's why he painted his room teal, a combination of a nice, calm blue and mellow green.

"Hey, Teal." Vio calls from his spot in the shade.

"Yes, Vio?" Green calls back, putting down his sword. Training can wait.

He walks over and the first thing he sees is a pair of worried eyes.

"Green. Don't over exhaust yourself. It's always crushing to have a captain fall first." Vio says seriously, no tone of teasing or mockery in his voice. The fact that he used his real name only enhanced the effect.

"Of course not. You shouldn't worry about me. How are you? You seem a bit better," Green immediately starts fussing over him.

"Green. A wise person told me that people should be able to take care of themselves before handling other people." Vio says, a smile tugging at his lips.

Green nods, about to respond with a 'Of course!' when the words strike a memory. Where has he heard those words before?

Vio's smile suddenly brings back the images from that night. It only takes him a split second before he pieces the puzzle together.

"Wha-!" He splutters, taking a few steps back. Laughing eyes follow his movement.

"Took you a while." Vio says, standing up and patting his tunic.

"But you like Blue!" Green retorts, almost defensively.

"Liked. A crush is something many people go through in their lives. Besides, don't you believe that I'm special to you?" Vio smirks, slinging an arm around the now flustered Green.

"B-but!" Green cries, trying to figure out exactly _when_ he missed all of this.

"Haven't you've always wanted this? Now I'm hurt." Vio fake pouts, and Green starts reassuring him no, he really did like him.

Meanwhile, world war III ½ was commencing inside of Green's mind.

Vio laughs at Green's slightly comatose expression. To bring him out of the possible coma he was in, he leans in and kisses him.

World War III ½ ends with a boom.

Vio just watches as Green runs off, face red as an apple, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No wonder girls do this all the time... Right?" He shrugs.

No matter. Sense has been beaten into his lovable idiot's head.

Peace as been restored to Hyrule.

Vio yawns deeply as Green runs around, blushing.

Time for a nap.

-o-

What is this confusing not consistent piece of poop?  
I don't know.

What I do know is that this is the last chapter, and that sadistic!Vio is highly amusing to write.

Once again, thank you all for reading this rainbow of a story.


End file.
